Cherish
by pinyacolada
Summary: Just your typical after-war happenings. Nothing special, really. Mainly Sasuke(Slight or maybe major OOC #rip)xSakura. Non-massacre. Filled with what Author-nim's wanted happening with Naruto pairings tbh.


Hello y'all! I decided to make my own story, tbh.

It just came out of my mind after reading all those fanfics I've read. Ehe.

Anyways, this is just your typical after-war & Sasuke being in the village again shit and yeah, etc. etc.~

Oh yeah, So it's non-massacre meaning Uchihas are alive but they mean no harm, just normal lives. Fugaku still leads the Police Force and all, Itachi's an anbu, Mikoto's...still Mikoto~

Without any further ado, Chapter 1 start!

* * *

 **{ 1 }**

"OW!" A certain blonde ninja yelped as his teammate had applied pressure to his now half arm, his blood oozing out although, slowly his arm got all patched up with the help of her, as she healed it and sealed it up with a bandage.

"Yeah, that's what you get for battling it out with Sasuke-kun 'till the end, you idiot! You two could've died out there! Hell, Tsunade-sama would be so fucking furious at you two!" Her eyes were a bit watery, her hands shook as she healed the other's arm as well which was cut off through out the fight too. Although the war already ended with Kaguya, they agreed to battle everything they needed to settle until the end, resulting to both guys loosing one arm. "I...I can't imagine...a world without my teammates...the people I'm really close to."

"S-Sakura-chan..." Naruto sighed.

The rogue ninja kept quiet, contemplating to whether or not he should or shouldn't say anything yet, as to apologize to Sakura, for he had almost tried to kill her with his Chidori, although it was only a genjutsu. He tried to kill her because she was in the way between his and Naruto's fight, but deep down he knows he won't really do it.

"Shut up, Naruto. Just stay still and wait for Kakashi-sensei to come down here and pick you two up." Sakura grumbled, now facing the onyx-eyed ninja who was looking at her a bit softly.

"...Sakura...I..." Sasuke trailed off. He felt guilty about what he did to her, even way before genin days.

"Don't. I need to concentrate." Her voice kept sharp and he felt the corner of his lips moved down a little, although he hid it from Naruto. He sighed, he looked at her sincerely before grabbing her wrist which was healing his arm. She stiffened, but she continued healing him.

"...I'm sorry." He turned away, his hand still gripping on her wrist but a little loose now.

"F-For what?" She could feel her choked sob, she bit her lower lip, glancing at the boy but looked back at his arm which she was about to put on some bandages.

His teeth gritted slightly. He wasn't really good with the word 'sorry' or any mushy stuff. However, back then when he was a child, Sasuke used to express his emotions more unlike now. He learned to control his emotions and just shut everyone down, including his sighed in defeat and looked at her while letting go of her wrist.

"For everything..."

"You'd better..." Her tears finally came in contact to the ground. He let out a small smile, not caring if his blonde friend were looking at him. "You're so much trouble...stupid."

Naruto felt relieved and a bit happy as the team he once knew had reconciled. Sasuke chuckled lowly but looked at her as her tears continued to flow, noticing that she already finished wrapping up his arm. He sat up slowly, with Sakura's help of course. He mumbled a 'thanks' as she helped him up, wiping her tears with her wrist.

Kakashi was looking at them, underneath the mask he smiled as he recoiled the past memories he had with his former students. 'They grew up so fast...' He took his time watching them before transporting himself on top of the cliff tho the ground they were in.

"Kaka-sensei!" Kakashi waved. He shook his head playfully, "Ah, you guys are such kids, fighting so much and causing so much ruckus." He walked towards Naruto, who was lying down since he couldn't move around that much because of the injury. "Sakura, you hold on to Sasuke. I'll carry on Naruto." She blinked but nodded.

"Hai." She turned towards Sasuke who only said nothing but wrapped his arm around her shoulder, although a bit blinked again for the second time before breathing unevenly.

 _ **'Calm down, Sakura. Chill, I get he was your ex-crush and yeah, now he's wrapping his arm around your shoulder but...chill, gurl.'**_

Sakura blushed as her Inner Sakura said that to her.

 _'Oh shut up, Sak. He doesn't probably feel anything for me, since he only finds me so annoying and weak.'_ She sighed, her voice trailing off.

 _ **'Oh, come on! Stop sulking and get back to walking your team to the hospital then.'**_

Her conscience, or also known as 'Inner Sakura', which also goes by the name Sak, is the total opposite of her and always shows some sass at her. She sighed before turning away her head as she blushed, noticing how her teammate was giving her looks when he saw her acting strange. Flustered, she continued walking and supporting him as she held his arm around her shoulders.

Once they arrived, Kakashi laid down Naruto at the hospital bed.

"Oww! Kakashi-sensei.." Naruto sniffed, adjusting his body on the bed as he lied down. Kakashi only shrugged and waved him off.

"Just rest, Naruto. We'll let Tsunade take care of you two."

Meanwhile, Sakura helped Sasuke on the other bed. She adjusted the way the bed was positioned, puffing the pillows as she dusted the sheets finally laying Sasuke down. "Careful, Sasuke-kun...now, don't move around too much." Sasuke only nodded but took a glance at the pinkette. _'How did she get so strong and so determined?'_

"Sakura."

She was walking towards the door, she turned her head over her shoulder to take a glance towards him as she stood, waiting for him to say something.

"...Thank you."

She smiled softly, an evident blush coming out of her cheeks, turning her head quickly as she nodded. She skipped her way out slowly. Naruto turned to glance at both of the two before smiling on his own, lying back down to not bother them.

As she got out and closed the door for both of them, a woman with blonde hair put in ponytails with a large bust came in with somewhat her, assistant, who was also holding a small pet pig on her arm while she held a clipboard on the other.

"Mm, I see you two both lost an arm. Heh. I gotta _hand_ it to you." Shizune squinted her eyes as a sweatdrop fell on her head. Tsunade laughed at her own pun before Naruto interrupted, "Oi, old lady! Can you heal us faster? I wanna go to Ichiraku's and eat some ramen!"

 ** _BAM!_**

Sasuke only rolled his eyes as his blonde teammate got hit by the Hokage herself, Tsunade.

"O-Oww! Granny, what was that for you old hag-?!" He yelped again when she pinched his cheek, he whined as he tried using one arm to swat her hand off. Tsunade's evil aura came and surrounded her. "Naruto, if you don't shut up, I'll make sure your future wife doesn't get your babies ever."

Naruto's face became blank and he cried to her saying, "Noooooooo! I still need my-"

"For fuck's sake, Naruto. Just shut up and listen to her first _THEN_ you can talk." Sasuke glared at him as his eye twitched. Naruto glared at him as well as he pointed a finger, "Shut it, teme! At least, I still have a dick and you don't!"

"Tch, says the dobe whose balls would be crushed by the Hokage right now." He smirked before Naruto could even pounce on him. Tsunade gritted her teeth as she grabbed Naruto's collar and shouted at his face.

" **NARUTO, SHUT UP AND STAY STILL, YOU GOD DAMN IDIOT! I'M GONNA CRUSH YOUR FUCKING BALLS IF YOU DON'T STAY STILL!** "

Naruto's face went purple as he nodded shakily at the Hokage. Shizune sweatdropped as well as Tonton. Tsunade coughed, looking at the two injured boys before turning to Shizune, "Shizune, get back Sakura here." Shizune nodded and left to get her. Tsunade turned back to the two and smiled.

"I guess you two had the fight of your lives huh?"

"Well, the teme started it!"

"Tch." The rogue ninja lied down his head on the pillows with an arm behind his head, he closed his eyes as he mumbled, "I admit...I lost."

Naruto looked at him in disbelief. " _ **THIS ISN'T ABOUT WHO WIN OR LOSE, YOU TEME! I WAS KNOCKING OUT SOME SENSE TO AN AIRHEAD LIKE YOU WHO WON'T LISTEN!**_ "

"Shut up, dobe. Be happy I already acknowledged you."

"Tsk, but this won't be our last battle, 'ya hear me?!"

Tsunade coughed at the two, making the two look at her. Her gaze went to Naruto before turning her eyes to the other one, she turned to him as she crossed her arms.

"Listen, Uchiha. I've already talked to your parents. They know you're here and I know you broke the rules and you seriously need a punishment, but since the new council has looked upon what you've done along with Naruto...they're giving you another chance to redeem yourself." Naruto grinned, "That means he's free and without charges, right?"

"Well, something like that but...He'll be on probation, for now. I might say like...3 months of house arrest? You'll be guarded by your brother though, since he _is_ an anbu." Sasuke sighed. ' _Great, now he's really gonna disappointed at me.'_

Just then, the door opened to a confused Sakura and a woman who was clinging to her, almost the same height with jet black hair and eyes, wiping her eyes as her tears fell.

"Sasuke!" His mother went to him and hugged her son. Sasuke jumped but hugged her back with one hand. "Okaa-san..."

"Don't ever run away like that! Jesus, me and your father have been worried sick! Even your brother was worried..." She sat up and caressed her son's cheek.

Sasuke nodded and smiled softly at his mother. Sakura's eyes widened as she looked at Sasuke smile like that. It was a known fact that Sasuke smiled rarely, although he gives out a smirk or a small smile, she has never witnessed him smile so genuinely like that even way before when they were kids.

 _'W-Woah...'_

Tsunade coughed again as Sakura jumped slightly, coughing as well. "Sakura, please take care and tend to their needs. I'll go and ask the prosthetic team to make them a prosthetic arm for them. It may take me 3 days, I guess. So for now, they'll stay here and rest, okay? Oh, and Naruto, no missions for you in a while. You need to recover first, okay?"

"EEEEEH?! Obaa-chan..."

"No buts, Naruto!" She glared at him, making him weep in terror. He sighed as he finally nodded and laid back down, sulking slightly. Tsunade left as soon as she closed the door, leaving the team along with Sasuke's mother inside.

Sakura smiled, she blushed lightly before Sasuke's mother turned to her and grabbed her hand, "Sakura-chan, please take care of my baby boy" Naruto snickered at his best friend. Sasuke glared at him, his cheeks tinted with color pink. "Please heal him, I trust you, _daughter-in-law~_ " She smiled brightly.

Sakura's jaw went wide opened as she blushed shades of pink. "O-Okaa-san!" Sasuke exclaimed as he hid his face on the pillow, groaning.

"Psh, Sasuke don't be shy! We all knew how the girl really liked you and how you-"

"Okaa-san!" Sasuke's eye twitched as his mother tried to embarrass him in front of his teammates. Naruto's laughter echoing the room as he thinks of ways to tease the blushing boy.

"U-Uh...Y-Yes, Mikoto-s...san!"She bowed as she held her shirt in front of her chest, blushing still.

Mikoto waved her hand, "Please, don't be too formal with me and call me just Mikoto or maybe...mother~" She smiled at her brightly again.

"H-Hai, M-Mikoto.." Mikoto stood up while squeezing Sakura's hand, she pulled Sakura near the door as she leaned in and whispered on her ear, ' _Y'know, Sakura-chan...Sasuke-kun had feelings for you too when he was little~_ '

She giggled as she looked at Sakura's red face, leading to a curious Sasuke to look at her, Naruto being a witness to it, accidentally hearing it, he grinned evilly as he took a glance at the curious Uchiha.

"Bye boys! I'm sure Sakura-chan's gonna heal you two just fine, rest and Sasuke, you know what Tsunade said." Sasuke only sighed and nodded towards his mother, she waved off and left, closing the door.

Sakura walked towards them, still blushing hard, biting her lower lip before going to the two boys and cleaning their wounds to change the bandage again. Sasuke looked at her, raising an eyebrow. She avoided his gaze and turned towards Naruto and healed him first.

 _'Christ, Mother must have said something embarrassing again, ugh.'_

As she finished, she turned her body towards Sasuke, letting Naruto rest, although Naruto was spying at his two teammates. Her gaze still looking downwards, trying to avoid his stare.

"Err...Sakura, whatever Okaa-san told you, forget it." Sasuke looked away, blushing slightly.

"Oh...okay then." She bit her lower lip before finishing the wrap of the bandage. "Well" She started to walk out the room, opening the door, she turned her head at her two teammates. "If you guys need anything, just send an eagle with a message hm?"She smiled.

"Hai, Sakura-chan!"

She closed the door slowly and quietly, leaving the two injured ninjas alone. Naruto snickered, turning his head at Sasuke.

"So..." He grinned cheekily.

"You liked Sakura-chan when we were genins, huh?" Sasuke blushed as he glared at him intensely.

 _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! SASUKE!**_

* * *

Hey hey! Okay, so this is Chapter one! I'm sorry, is this chapter too fast? ;; Well, this is actually my first fanfic for years...I had a previous account but I forgot my username and password. T ^ T

Anyways, I hope you enjoy (although the plot is really... cliche and overused already R I P. ; ; )

Hopefully, I can think of something unique and witty for future chapters. Feel free to leave a review, no mean comments please. ; A ;

\- _cola~_


End file.
